1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus that transmits content data including image data to another electronic apparatus according to a specified wireless communication standard, a communication method by the communication apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that content data including image data captured by a mobile phone with a camera or the like is transmitted to an external apparatus such as a personal computer according to a specified wireless communication standard (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4174208). According to this technique, a bar code is displayed on a display of an apparatus of a transmission target as device address information necessary for wireless communication, and an image of the bar code is captured by a camera of a transmission side mobile phone to acquire the device address information from the bar code, so that setting for wireless communication can be automatically performed.